


A Time Traveller's Husband

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, kindof, time traveller Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Alec can time travel. That makes his life difficult and different.He meets Magnus and their whole lives change.Warning: Miscarriages, Angst and emotional fluff.





	1. When time began...

They are in a car. A little boy with black messy hair, hazel eyes and a scar over his right eyebrow, was sitting with a little girl. She was probably a year or so younger with the same black hair and dark eyes. Everything was normal until; the boy sees out the side window a second oncoming vehicle. The car comes so fast, colliding with the side, sending them spinning out of control.   
“Mommy!” His hands come up to touch the gash on his forehead...and then looks at his hands. He sees they are becoming strangely transparent. His eyes widen. The girl looks at the boy and suddenly, his whole body seems to be fading away.  
“Alec!” The girl screams, not knowing what to do.   
But then Alec is gone.   
Only his clothes lie crumpled on the seat. 

Naked now, still looking at his hands, just as he had been in the car. The gash on his forehead is still bleeding. He looks up.  
In the distance, his mother is sitting on the couch. She is reading to a little boy.   
He knew the little boy.   
It was himself.  
Tucked beside her.   
A man is sitting with them; Robert, his father.   
Alec’s body starts to tremble.

Suddenly he is back where the car was hit.   
He sees his mother’s sedan and the second car come crashing in a violent, deafening impact and burst into flames.   
Alec lurches forward, screaming for his mother and sister, but a hand reaches out, grabs him, and yanks him back. He turns.   
A man is standing over him.   
He is wearing a dark overcoat, dark pants that seem too big, sloppy work boots, untied. He has a blanket in his hands, which he drapes over Alec and then pulls him close.   
The boy screams, “Let me go! Mommy! Izzy!!!”   
“Here’s nothing you can do, Alec.” The man said softly.   
Tears streamed down Alec’s face, “Let me go!”   
The man gets on his knees in the snow. Takes Alec by the shoulders, gently, “I know what just happened to you. You were in the car with mommy, and it was spinning, and then all of a sudden you were back at home, last summer, watching yourself. Watching mommy and daddy read to you.”   
Alec frowns, “How do you...?”   
“You travelled back in time, Alec. Just like I did to come here and see you. Feel that cut on your forehead?” The man pulls back his own hair that draped over his forehead and reveals a scar in the exact same place. “I am you, Alec. We’re the same person. I know you don’t understand but you will. someday.”   
Little Alec looks over at the accident site and starts to cry.   
Big Alec says calmly, “Listen to me. I have to leave now. But I’ll be back. Lots of times. Everything’s going to be alright, Alec.”  
He kisses the little boy on the top of his head and begins to walk away.  
As cars are braking and good Samaritans converge on the scene. Alec hears yelling and turns to see people rushing toward him. When he turns back however, his older self is gone...only his clothes and boots are there, his footprints ending abruptly in the snow.


	2. Time stands still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus

Alec was working at the local library. He shuddered thinking back to seeing his six-year-old self just thirty minutes ago.   
He gets a gently tap on the shoulder. He turns to see a man. A gorgeous man. Asian with his eyes surrounded with makeup. His lips shining with gloss and his hair styled with the tips dyed purple. His outfit was a glittered top and tight ripped black skinny jean. His nails were painted with many rings on his fingers.   
“Excuse me, I’m looking for...” And then the man stops. His face stunned.   
Alec stares at him. Sees the queer look on his face.   
Alec clears his throat, “Can I help you with something?”  
And now the man smiles...his heart is caught in his throat, “Alexander?”   
“Yes...?”   
And just as suddenly, tears spring to the man’s golden eyes, “Alexander. It’s you.” And now he laughs, pushing back the tears, “I can’t believe it. I’m sorry, you said this would happen and you told me to be normal when it did and I’m really not...being very normal...”  
“I’m sorry, but I really...I don’t know you.” Alec says, unsure.   
“My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane. I know you don’t know me. You’re not supposed to. But we need to talk. We really do.” Magnus can see the other man’s discomfort, “Look, I know how odd this must be for you, it’s odd for me too. But...would you? Have dinner with me? Let me try to explain?” Alec begins to protest but Magnus cuts him off, “We’ve been planning this dinner for four years.” “We have?”  
“Yes. We’ll go to the Beau Thai. It’s your favourite restaurant.”  
“How do you know that?”  
Magnus looks at him. Takes in his rumpled clothes, long, unkempt hair, his unshaven, haunted, slightly paranoid look, “So, is it yes? To dinner?”  
Alec smiles. This man is beautiful.  
“...okay.”  
“Wow! Okay. Seven o’clock. Beau Thai. This is going to be great! Trust me. This is the best day of your entire life.” Magnus kisses him tenderly on the cheek and then turns and nearly skips out of the library. 

*** 

Suddenly Alec is in his messy apartment - clothes, dirty cups, books strewn about - a bouquet of roses in cellophane sitting on the table. Alec is standing in front of a mirror in his bathroom. He’s nervous, making an effort. He checks his teeth in the mirror, then opens the cabinet, removes a deodorant stick and opens his shirt, doing a quick run across his pits. He reaches toward the cabinet to put it back, but his hands start to uncontrollably shake.   
“Shit. Not now.”   
The cabinet door swings closed. There is no one in the mirror.


	3. Together... again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intense for Alec and Magnus

A clock on the wall shows that it is 7:39 p.m.   
Magnus is sitting nervously in the booth. He takes a sip of wine.   
Alec comes rushing in with a shirt that was obviously too small for him, “I’m really sorry, I was...uh... detained.”   
“It’s okay,” Magnus replies, smiling, “I ordered us some pad Thai. They’re keeping it warm.”   
He notices some bruises on Alec’s arm, “You alright?”  
“It’s...it’s okay.”  
“Come, sit down.” Magnus gestures to the seat opposite him. Alec sits.   
They stare at each other a moment. There’s a feeling of first date excitement here, though neither really knows how to play it.   
Alec coughs, “Listen, you do understand why it is that I don’t know you?”   
“Of course. For you, none of this has happened yet, but for me... I’ve known you since I was six. Since you appeared in the meadow behind my parents’ house. Where I used to play.”   
While Magnus’ talking, Alec has taken his glass of wine and downed a big draught.   
Magnus frowns, “You’re not supposed to drink.”  
“Yeah, why’s that?”  
“You told me Dr Kendrick said you should stop drinking, that it sets off the...fit, the travel.”   
Alec freezes, mind whirling, “This is...this is too crazy.”   
“I’m sorry,” Magnus apologizes, “I’m doing this all wrong. You told me to be easy on you and I’m doing it all wrong.” He takes a breath, “The last time I saw you I was eighteen. It seems you go back to the same places a lot. At least that’s what you told me.”  
“It’s like gravity. big events pull you in.” Alec explains.   
“So I was a big event?”   
Alec squirms a little in his seat. He rubs one of his bruises unconsciously.   
“Magnus? Magnus, yes? Could we back up? Could we pretend for a moment that this is a normal first date between two normal people?”  
“Sure. Of course. I’m so sorry, Alexander. I keep forgetting. It’s just, you know, You’re my best friend.” Magnus lifts his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek, “I’ve...I’ve been in love with you...all my life.  
Alec shudders.   
Magnus can see how hard it is for him.   
Alec stands up and takes Magnus’ hand, “Come with me.” 

A door opens...  
Through a cloth, images of shadow, sifted through thin fabric, a little light coming through...  
“Is this really necessary?” Magnus giggles.   
“Count to one million while I clean up.” Alec rushes.   
While blindfolded, he hears strange sounds, Alec doing things, moving stuff, “One, two, four hundred and ten thousand, eight hundred and fifty-two thousand, nine hundred and sixty-seven thousand, a million.” He takes off the blindfold... Alec has put a cloth over a lamp to mute the light. It makes the apartment seem romantic, a reader’s garret, piled with books, a couch covered with an Indian print blanket. Alec stands there, smiling sort of dumbly at this beautiful man, standing in his flat, clearly smitten with it, with him.   
Alec smirks, “Do you want a drink...”   
“I don’t want a drink.” Magnus steps up to him, looks into his eyes, and starts unbuttoning his shirt.  
Alec just stares at him. it’s amazing to him that Magnus is so sure, that they don’t have to play any games. He could fall in love with this man. Magnus parts the fabric of his shirt and runs his hands along his chest, his belly. Magnus kisses his neck, his mouth; a passionate, familiar kiss. It blows Alec away, the confidence, the way their mouths fit. Alec pulls the smaller man towards him, roughly now, he wants him, his hands running up Magnus’ back. Magnus pushes him back. Makes him sit on the couch. He climbs on top of him, straddling him, but Alec soon flips him onto his back. Still passionately kissing.   
Then, Magnus’ bag falls off the couch making everything fall from inside it.   
Alec quickly gets up, “Sorry...” He quickly picks up the stuff...he grabs onto a diary.   
Magnus quickly grabs it away from him.   
“What was that?”   
The smaller man answers the question, “My diary. My Alexander book. I used to write about you, every time you came to visit, because it was a secret. I couldn’t tell anyone...”  
Alec shuffles closer to Magnus, “C-Can I see it?”   
Magnus teasingly shakes his head before climbing back on top of him, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist. He kisses him. They are getting more passionate, limbs intertwining... Alec kisses his neck, his chest, his belly. They stop to look into each other’s eyes, into each other’s soul.   
“Magnus...tell me something... about the meadow. Tell me how we met.”  
Again, Magnus shakes his head, “It’ll spoil it for you. It won’t happen for you for several years.” 

FLASHBACK 

A young Magnus is in black dungarees and a stripped black and white shirt. He is barefoot and running through the grass. He is carrying a tattered Marshall field’s shopping bag and a red blanket, which he lays out by a log that lies like a perfect bench in the clearing.   
He goes to sit on the blanket when suddenly, from behind some bushes, he sees something move. “Who’s there?”   
No answer.   
He goes to explore, then a voice comes from very close to him, in the foliage, “Greetings, earthling.”   
Magnus shouts out, “Come out! Or I’ll throw this rock at you!”   
“Magnus, I’m not going to hurt you, please don’t throw anything at me.”  
Little Magnus frowns, hands on his hips, “Who are you? How do you know my name? Why can’t you come out?”  
“I-I don’t...have any clothes on.”   
Magnus stares into the bushes...   
The voice speaks again, “C-Can you just...hand me that blanket? and I’ll come out.”  
Magnus hesitates. Then goes back to the log, picks up the blanket, comes back to the bushes and holds it out... a hand emerges from the bushes, grabbing the blanket, then Alec appears with it wrapped around his waist.   
Magnus giggles, “Why don’t you have any clothes?”  
Alec smiles, “Because I’m a time traveller. I come from the future and when I do, I don’t get to bring my clothes.”  
“There’s no such thing as time travellers.”   
“There is.” Alec says, “That’s how I know your name. You and I are… friends, in the future, when you’re grown.”  
“Am i pretty as an adult?” Little Magnus wonders.   
Alec smiles, “Yes.”   
Magnus smiles back before saying, “Prove you’re from the future.”  
“Well, your name is Magnus Bane, born May 24, 19…”   
He was cut off by Magnus, “So, you know things. That doesn’t mean you’re from the future.”  
Alec grins, “Well, if you hang around long enough, you’ll see me disappear. But I’ll be back again. Lots of times. In fact, I’ll be back next Tuesday, at 4:00… and it would be great if when you come then you could bring me some clothes, something your dad won’t miss.” Alec looks around, feeling his hands begin to shake, “I gotta go.”  
He reaches his hand towards Magnus for a handshake, “It was nice to meet you.”  
Magnus shakes his large hand with his small one, and as he does, he sees his hand start to become transparent...Magnus looks up. Alec is gone. Only the red blanket lies in the grass. 

END OF FLASHBACK


	4. Waking up next to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning After...

Magnus is waking up.   
He looks over at Alec and smiles.  
Carefully, he strokes the rough stubble on Alec’s cheek before sitting up, trying to be quiet.   
Alec’s hands then wrap themselves around Magnus’ waist, pulling him close.  
Magnus giggles, “It all feels so odd. I never knew you at this age. I’ve only known you as this mature, worldly person.”  
“Am I competing with myself?”   
“No, it’s hard to explain...”   
“The me you know doesn’t exist yet. Stick with me and sooner or later he’s bound to appear.”   
They lay together in silence for a moment.   
“I know what it’s like to watch you go. But what’s it like...to be the one that’s going?” Magnus wonders.  
“Sometimes it feels like you’ve stood up too quickly, your hands and feet are tingling and then they aren’t there at all. Sometimes it feels like your attention has wandered for just an instant. Then, with a start you realize that you’re standing, naked, up to your ankles in ice water in a ditch. You wait a minute to see if you’ll just snap right back. Then, after some swearing and shivering you start walking in any direction, to find clothes. But you then have the haunting wait of time before you disappear again.”   
“Are you ever afraid?”  
“Absolutely. Terrified. I’m so afraid of getting stranded in time and not being able to come back.”   
“When I was little, I used to wish that you would get stuck. I imagined I’d move you into the basement and you could live with me all the time, and I’d sneak you food, like when you would come to the meadow.”  
“You bring me food in the meadow?”  
Magnus nods, “Sandwiches, pate and beets on crackers. I thought that’s the sort of thing an adult would like.” Alec smiles at him.   
“How did your parents never notice food going missing?”  
“My parents are very self-absorbed, ambitious people. They like to win, at everything, even if the opponent is their own children. I was much too...dreamy for them. After a while, they just ignored me.”   
“I can’t believe anyone could ignore you.” Alec whispers, “Something so amazing should never be ignored.”  
Alec bends his head down and kisses Magnus, ever so softly on the lips. It’s like a first kiss in many ways. They both feel it.


	5. Dinner with the family.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner with Cat and Raph...

“This is Catarina, my roommate, my best friend, and our excellent cook for tonight, because I cannot cook.”  
Alec is introduced to a lovely dark-skinned woman wearing an apron.   
A pale man comes into the kitchen, “He can’t cook toast, he’s that bad.”  
“And this is Raphael.”   
They all shake hands. 

In the kitchen, Catarina and Magnus are washing the dishes, whispering.   
“He’s cute.” Cat says.   
“Yeah. He is.” Replies Magnus.   
“God, you’re screwed. You have heart eyes so bad that cartoons are jealous.”   
They both giggle. 

Alec is walking down the hall.   
He looks into a room.  
He sees Magnus’ camera and bag on the bed, another of his photos on the wall. Alec starts looking through the desk drawers. He finds what he wants: Magnus’ little blue Alexander diary.   
He sits down. Takes a piece of paper and a pen and starts flipping through it, quickly scribbling down a list of number…until...a throat clears, startling him.   
Raphael stands in the doorway, “What are you doing?”  
Alec quickly covers the diary with a large book, “...uh, I brought these books for Magnus, on paper-making. I just wanted to...leave them for him.”   
He knows Raphael doesn’t believe him. 

Cat smiles brightly, “I like him. don’t you?” She asks Raphael. They both staring at the couple in the living room, enjoying a deep convocation.   
“I’m not sure yet.” Was his reply.


	6. Raphael's confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael confronts Alec and has a long talk with Magnus

The noise from the concert venue pounds out the front door. There are people milling around, smoking, a happening place. Raphael steps out of the place and walks toward the back alley.   
He lights up a cigarette when he sees: a brawl in progress at the end of the alley, near the trash cans; someone is getting beat up.   
“Great. What are these idiots up to. Hey. hey!” He runs down and tries to break up the fight... a big suburban guy is having the crap beat out of him by a tall dude in pink short shorts and a small skin-tight white t-shirt.   
Raphael grabs the booty shorts dude and pulls him away... it was Alec.   
“Alec!?”  
“Raphael?”   
Now Raphael was even more confused, “What the hell? What are you doing?”   
“This guy likes to beat up ‘fags’.” Was Alec’s reply, a face filled with anger.   
The suburban guy gets up and scrambles away. Raphael doesn’t even care, because he is staring at Alec. Something is very wrong here. Alec’s got short hair. With grey in it. He looks kind of ravaged and different.  
“What’s with your hair? And what the hell are you wearing?”  
Alec ignores the questions, “What’s the date today?”  
“September 12th.”  
“What year?”  
“We just had dinner, couple of hours ago.”  
“Right. Look, I gotta go. I gotta get some clothes.”  
Raphael snorts, “Yeah. Short Shorts aren’t working for you.”  
The men run to a house. Alec, using a safety pin, jiggling in a door lock.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Raphael shouts in whisper.   
“Breaking and entering.”  
The door opens.   
They hurry inside.   
Raphael, frightened, curious, looks at Alec. Alec is starting to raid the place for clothes.   
“What the hell is going on here? Your hair is grey! You’re a decade older than a week ago.” Raphael screams.   
Alec stares at him weary.  
“You know what? I’m going to tell you, cause you and I are going to be friends for a long time, as it turns out, so you might as well know now.” Alec puts on a pair of pants before slinging on a plaid shirt. They fit and are for men this time.   
“Know what?”   
“The reason I look older is because I am older. I’ve come back to this night from the future. I’m a time traveller.”  
Raphael stares and then laughs, “G-good one.”  
“Listen, I know how smart you are, and I think you can get your head around this. I have...fits, like epileptic fits, sometimes they’re brought on by alcohol, or light, sometimes even snow on the tv, but mostly they come when I’m stressed, or upset, and I disappear, and I travel backward, or forward in time. I just came from the year 2005. What year is this?”  
“1992.”  
“When I travel, I’m naked and I need something to wear, so I jumped this hooker, and I stole his clothes.”   
Raphael is looking at him like he is completely nuts.   
Alec sighs desperately, “I’m telling you the truth. I get dislocated in time. I never know when it’s going to happen or where I’ll end up. So, in order to cope, I pick locks, shoplift, mug people, panhandle, break and enter, you name it, I’ve done it.”  
“There’s something wrong with you.” Raphael mutters.  
“Yes. there is.”  
“What’s it like? In 2005 then, huh? Do I get married? Do I get fat? Grow a head or two?”   
Alec is beginning to get pissed, “I’m not going to tell you about your life. Knowing stuff in advance, it makes you crazy. It complicates things and you can’t change it anyway.”  
“You’re full of shit, you know that?”  
Alec is starting to look ill. His hand is starting to shake.   
Alec smirks, “You won’t think that in a minute.”  
“Oh yeah? why’s that?”  
Alec then disappears, leaving a pile of clothing on the floor. 

*** 

Magnus answers the door.  
Raphael weeds through.   
“Raphael?” Magnus tightens the robe he is wearing, “Hey.”  
“Is Alec here?”  
“No. He’s at the library.”  
“Magnus, he was with me last night… at the bar.”   
“He was?”  
Raphael nods, “First he beat up a guy in an alley, then we burglarized a house and then he told me about time traveling.”  
Magnus sat down, holding a cup of tea, “Did you believe him?”  
“Believe him? He looked ten years older and disappeared right in front of me!”  
The other man sighed, “I hate when he does that.”  
“You’re telling me you know about this?”  
“Yes. I’ve known for a long time. Since I was a child.”  
“Don’t marry him, Magnus.”  
Magnus’ eyebrows shoot up, “What?”  
“Don’t marry Alec.”  
“He hasn’t asked me yet.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
Magnus puts his tea down and look at the other man, “Raphael, I love him.”  
“I caught him the other night, reading your diary.”  
“--what?”  
“This guy... you have to be careful. he’s a freak of nature...”   
Magnus smiles in understanding, “He’s my husband and he always was and will be. I know him. I love him.”   
Raphael rubs his tumbles, “God, I hope you know what you’re doing.”


	7. Maryse Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees a familiar face on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly sad, so get the tissues. <3

The door to the train opens and Alec jumps on.   
He doesn’t know what year he’s in. He is wearing a stolen gym suit several sizes too big for him and looks a bit foolish. He stands there nervously.   
As the train leaves, we see a man in underwear rushing toward the train yelling, shaking his fist.   
Alec grabs a seat and looks around. The advertisements are from 1967.   
Suddenly he freezes.   
Across from him, just a few seats down is his mother.   
She is reading an opera score. Alec swallows as he watches her.  
Alec smiles, “Excuse me, are you...Maryse Lightwood?”  
The woman looks surprised, “Yes.”   
“I love you...your work, your singing. You have a great voice.”   
His mother was a singer in local pubs and theatre.   
“Thank you,” She says, “I appreciate that. People don’t usually recognize me. Not on the subway anyway.”  
“My name’s Alec-Alexander.”  
Maryse smiles, “How funny. I have a son named Alexander. He’s just three.”  
Alec is moved to hear her talking about him. He is looking at her, intently, his mother, and he says… “I’m going to get married.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“I’ve… I’ve met someone so amazing. I don’t know why I told you that.”   
“I don’t know.”  
Alec smiles, “I’m just glad I...met you.”  
Maryse mirrors his smile, “I’m glad I met you too”  
Alec’s hand starts to shake, time’s running out.  
He stands up and goes to walk away but before he does he tells his mother, “Your son loves you very much.”  
She’s strangely touched by this.   
The train pulls into a station.   
“I have to run. goodbye.”  
“Goodbye...Alexander.”  
The doors open, and he hurries onto the platform.


	8. Say 'Yes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter... fluffy.. enjoy

Magnus is sitting at the dining table, in his robe as Alec enters from the kitchen with an amazing cake, a candle stuck in the middle...he is singing "happy birthday" way off-key.  
He sets it down in front of Magnus.   
“Did you make this?”   
Alec nods, “My mother’s recipe. Now, make a wish.”  
Magnus closes his eyes, blows out the candle.   
“What’d you wish for?”   
“I’m not telling.”  
“You’re such a tease.”  
They kiss.  
“True. When i was sixteen, I was waiting for you late one night. It was about eleven o’clock, and there was a new moon. I was kind of annoyed with you, because you were resolutely treating me like — a child, or a pal, or whatever — and I was just crazy to touch you and...be touched by you, and then I got this idea that I would hide your clothes.”  
Alec chuckles in horror, “Oh, no.”  
Magnus laughs with him, “Yes. So, I moved the clothes to a different spot. and you appeared, and I basically teased you until you couldn’t take it.”  
“And?”  
“You jumped me and pinned me, and for about thirty seconds we both thought ‘this is it.’ But you got this look on your face, and you said ‘no,’ and you got up and walked away. You walked right through the meadow into the trees and I didn’t see you again for three weeks. You later told me that you wanted our first kiss to be special, not rushed.”   
“I guess I don’t do any bad things in the future. Like shop lift or…”  
“Or read my private diary.”   
Magnus smoothed in.   
This shifts the dynamic between them.  
“Did Raphael tell you that?” Alec asks.  
Magnus shrugged.  
“I didn’t read it. I just wanted to write down the dates. The dates I go to see you and memorize them. So, I can tell the little boy, in the meadow… I-I want to be able to tell him when I’m coming, so he won’t wait, and hope, and waste away like I did, as a kid, you know, wishing...”  
“Wishing what?”  
“That someone I love would come back.”  
Magnus looks at him, moved, unsure what to say in this moment.   
Alec kisses Magnus quickly before standing up, “Stay here.”   
He goes into the bedroom and comes back holding a tiny black box.   
“Magnus love you. And it’s not just because you’re beautiful and brilliant and smart. It’s because...for the first time in my life, someone knows...who I really am. You’re all I want… and will ever want.” He gets down on one knee. Alec was smiling, Magnus was too, but his golden eyes fills with tears, as Alec opens the box. The ring was Alec’s mothers. A big beautiful diamond ring. A blue tint to it and a sparkle.   
“Will you marry me?”  
Magnus stares at him. He grabs onto Alec’s face and they rest their foreheads against one another’s, “I don’t care what anyone says. I want you, Alexander Lightwood.”  
Alec smiles brighter, “So, does that mean...”  
“Yes. It means yes, a hundred times yes.”  
Alec wasted no time in giving the other man a long affectionate kiss.   
“I want you to fuck me." Magnus whispers.  
“Right here?”   
“Right. Here. Right. Now.”   
Magnus then got down on his knees and watching as Alec loosened his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pulled out his long hard cock already ready for use. He licked his lips with anticipation.  
Magnus then grabbed his hard cock and sticking it in his mouth. He already recognized the taste and warmth of Alec’s skin. He licked it, sucked it, and shoved it deep down his throat. Alec helped him along by grabbing hold of his head and pushing his cock deeper into his open mouth ever so gently.   
“F-Fuck, Mags.”   
Magnus couldn't say anything. He could only mumble a few words because of the dick being shoved inside him. Magnus quickened the pace.   
“Fuck, Magnus.”   
Alec brought him up from his knees. Kissed him roughly, "I'm not done with you yet."  
The taller man ordered Magnus to take off his clothes.   
He obeyed.   
They tossed their clothes aside. Now, both men stood naked and willing to attach themselves to each other.   
“Alexander.” Magnus breathed.   
“Sh, I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Alec replies.   
Magnus blushed at the statement. He turned around and grabbed hold of the edge of the granite countertop. He could feel Alec's hands seizing his waist. He closed his eyes and waited for the insertion that he longed for. He shivered once the tip of the cock touched his tight hole.  
He whispered in a pant, "Yes...fuck me. I'm ready for it."  
Without a moment to lose, Alec shoved his hard cock right inside him. Magnus gasped. The shaft had already touched his weak spot. He almost cried out with joy but managed to keep it quiet.   
However, he couldn't stop letting out soft and delicate moans supported by the slow thrusts made by the man behind him. Alec locked him in his embrace and kept his thrust strong and secure.  
Magnus’ moans almost grew girlish because of the brutal – yet amazing- treatment. Alec's forward motion grew swifter and more aggressive. With this attitude, Magnus’ submission made more sense.  
Alec held him tight as he released his tension through his voracious beast between his legs. Magnus reached back and gave Alec a long and wet kiss.   
“A-Alexander! Ah! Ah!”   
Alec's hips made a smacking noise when colliding with the smaller man’s ass. The sound, as well as the feel of the collision, made Magnus’ head spin.   
The kitchen grew warmer and more humid. Higher temperatures became permanent both inside and outside the human body. But Alec didn't finish here. All of a sudden, he brought his lover down to the floor. He lay right on top of Magnus and now thrust his cock downwards. Magnus lies on his stomach and didn't move. He just let it happen. The smacking noise grew louder as Alec's power lasted longer. With his now fiancé pinning him on the floor, Magnus could only assume it would last for the rest of the night.  
“Fuck! Alec- Alec!” Magnus moans out.   
Alec pulls Magnus close to his chest, his thrusts never slowing.   
“God, I love you.” Alec growls.   
“I love- Ah! AH! AH!” He was cut off by himself screaming, "Oh, Alexander! YES!"  
They both climaxed together, holding onto each other’s hands. Magnus’ legs shook as he almost collapses to the floor.   
Alec kissed all the way up Magnus’ neck and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Magnus.”   
Magnus hummed, cranking his neck to kiss his fiancé, “I love you too, Alexander.”


	9. Meet the other family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is getting closer and closer. 
> 
> Alec meets Magnus' parents.....

The stately old white, wood-frame house, the large, parklike property surrounding it, not a neighbour in sight.   
A car pulled into the driveway and Magnus and Cat are piling out.   
Magnus is carrying his wedding suit, wrapped in plastic, like another body floating ahead of the group, all stuffed with paper.  
Magnus’ mother, Joy, rushes over, “Magnus! Don’t drag it, oh my god, I told you to have it shipped...the florist has already called three times, and we have to go over the table assignments!”   
Cat smiles, “Mrs Bane, give him a minute to breathe.”   
From outside they can see Magnus’ father, Asmodeus, shooting clay pigeons, which are being mechanically released.  
Joy rushes over to her husband, “Asmodeus! They’re here! 

The walls are lined with hunting trophies, heads of deer and moose and bears. A gun cabinet. Asmodeus, a taciturn man, is there. Alec shakes his hand.  
Asmodeus and Alec sit at one of the large tables, “You ready for this? Are you ready to marry my boy?”   
Alec nods, certain, “I’m ready sir.”

*** 

Magnus’ mother is in overdrive, handing out schedules.  
“...the rehearsal is at the church tomorrow at five, we have vans to bus people to the rehearsal dinner. here’s the seating arrangement, you both have a look at that...”  
Alec and Magnus, sitting on the couch, watching her. Magnus sees that Alec is very uncomfortable, so, he takes his hand and they sneak out. 

Magnus pulls Alec through the woods, sunlight dappling through on them... they break through the trees. Alec looks around. It’s pretty; the sun shining, yellow.   
“This is the meadow.”   
Alec gaps, “Really?!”   
“Don’t you like it?”  
Alec pulls Magnus to him, starts to kiss his neck, “I love it.”   
“When I was eighteen. I lost my virginity to you.” Magnus tells him.  
“I’ll look forward to that visit.”


	10. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding... 
> 
> and the night that brings both groom and groom together....

It’s the day of the wedding.  
Alec goes into the rest room to get a glass of water.   
Raphael knocks on the door after a while, “You getting cold feet?”  
No answer.  
“Alec, you okay?”   
No answer.   
Raphael walks into the rest room. Alec’s tux is laying crumpled on the floor. He has disappeared.   
“Oh, shit!”

Magnus is standing there in his suit with his mother. She pushes at a strand of his hair  
“You look amazing. When Alec sees you coming down the aisle, he is going to pass out on the spot.” 

Raphael is in a frenzy, holding the tux, nearly hyperventilating. The church organ can be heard playing.   
A voice calls out from the dressing room door.   
“Nearly ready, guys?”  
“ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod.” He breathes deeply, “Fine! We’re fine!”   
Suddenly Raphael hears a knock at the window behind him and spins around. Alec is back, naked outside the building.   
Only it isn’t the Alec who just left. He’s older, unshaven, some grey in his hair. Raphael opens the window and helps him climb in.   
Alec smirks at Raphael’s horror written face, “Don’t worry. It all works out.” 

Magnus is poised at the back of the sanctuary, hanging on his father’s arm. At the front of the church, Alec, in full tux but dishevelled and unshaven, slips in the side entrance to take his place before the priest.  
Raphael slinks in behind him, looking around as if he’s a criminal. Magnus notices Raph’s strange look.   
The wedding march begins; Magnus starts down the aisle.   
He smiles, “Alexander, what the hell?”   
“Don’t swear, Magnus. We’re getting married.”   
Guests look at one another, not sure why Alec looks so strange. 

 

The band leader approaches the microphone. The band leader speaks, “Now let’s invite our lovely new couple to the dance floor.”   
The new married couple walks to the podium. Everyone watching with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. The noise of their laughter swims around everyone as the music sweeps them away.

Later that night:  
The two of them are bouncing up and down on their honeymoon bed laughing and giggling like two little kids. After a moment, Magnus throws himself down on the mattress with his arms wide open. Alec looks down at him with a huge greedy smile on his face. He leaps on him, attacking the smaller man with kisses.   
The bed felt so smooth and comfortable under Magnus’ body as he entered the first stage of stirring from undying excitement. The intense stare in Alec’s eyes made him shiver all over.   
They became naked in no time and Magnus got on all fours.   
“So beautiful, Magnus.” Alec whispers. His giant hands never stopped touching the smooth skin of his husband.   
He got a hold of his cheeks and gave them a slap, they soon turn red.   
Magnus gasp, “A-Alexander!”   
After kissing his ass, Alec buries his face in his cheeks as he begins to rim him. Licking, sucking, biting.  
“God, fuck.” He mutters.  
Magnus couldn’t stop moaning.   
He was loving this and put one of his hands on Alec head to make him go even deeper. Alec then moved his tongue towards his hole, circling around it. Magnus’ moans of pleasure made the other man go even harder. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’ back and pulled his ass closer, munching down, grunting uncontrollably as if he was an animal.   
"Ah!...fffuck," Magnus exclaims.  
Soon Alec thrusts home.  
Moving in and out of his husband with a hard yet slow rhythm.   
They both melt into each other. Their moans and groans fly around the room. It creates a smell that screams ‘Sex’. Not just sex… but love too.   
When they reached to a climax, Alec and Magnus stared into each other’s eyes. Love and adoration swimming in their pupils.   
“I love you so much, Alexander.” Magnus whispers.   
“And I love y…”   
Before he could finish the sentence, Alec disappears.   
Magnus huffs before seeing that Alec’s wedding ring was left on the bed. He picked it up and cradled it to his chest. Already, he missed his husband.


	11. Meadow freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits young Magnus...

Naked, Alec finds himself in a thicket of bushes, he is turning, trying to figure out where he is, when he sees... a pair of men’s shoes sitting on a rock near him. A neatly folded set of clothes.   
He realizes where he must be. He smiles and starts to dress.   
Alec soon emerges into the clearing, dressed in Magnus’ father’s old clothes, a button-down shirt, argyle sweater.   
Magnus, aged 12, is sitting on the same red blanket in the meadow, a chess game laid out.   
He stands, waves to him.   
“Hello, Magnus.”   
“Hello, Alexander!” The boy is obviously so pleased to see him, though they don’t embrace.   
“You promised you’d play chess with me again, teach me those moves so I can kick Cat’s butt!”   
“...okay.”  
Alec sits down across from Magnus on the blanket. He makes a move and they begin to play.  
“Alexander? Are you really a person?” The curious boy asks.   
Alec smiles sweetly, “Yes. What else would I be?”  
“Maybe you’re an alien.”  
That made Alec chuckle, “No, I’m a person. Just a person who time travels.”   
“…And you know me, as a grown-up?”   
“Yes.”  
“...am I married?”  
Alec hesitates, “I-I can’t tell you that.”  
“Why not? You never tell me anything.” Magnus makes a move on the chest board then asks, “Do you know when you die?”  
“Mags...”   
Magnus frowns, “It’s not fair that you know everything about me, but I never get to know anything about you!”   
“Well, what do you want to know?”  
Magnus thinks for a second, “Are you married?”  
“Yes.”  
“...is your wife a time traveller?”  
“I don’t have a wife.” Magnus looks confused, so Alec clarifies, “I have a husband.”   
“Oh.” There’s a pause, “Is your husband a time traveller too?”   
Alec shakes his head, “No. Thank God. He’s a very beautiful, talented, smart, normal man.”  
“Does he worry about you? When you time travel?”   
“Yes, he does.”   
“Do you love him?” Little Magnus looks up from the board and into Alec’s hazel eyes waiting for an answer.   
“Very much.”  
Alec goes to move the horse on the chess board, but he suddenly hears a muffled sniffling and realizes that Magnus is crying.   
“Magnus...what’s wrong?”  
Magnus whips his nose on his sleeve, “N-Nothing.”  
“Come on, Mags, what is it?”   
“I-It’s just that...I was hoping… maybe… you were married to me.”   
Alec frowns, wishing he could tell Magnus that he’s completely right in hoping that, knowing he shouldn’t.


	12. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.... love … and more smut...

Magnus, in the honeymoon suite, is lying in bed asleep with the T.V on when Alec returns. He turns it off and Magnus wakes up.   
“I was hoping you’d come back.”  
Not speaking, Alec climbs into bed, holding his husband.  
“I was there. with you, in the meadow.”  
Magnus turns toward him. Their eyes meet.   
“I love you, Alexander.”   
“I love you, Magnus.”   
They kiss. 

"Hmm, I.. Alexander," Magnus moans out.   
Alec was one to tease. It was his favourite game to play.  
Especially during sex.  
"What do you want, sweetheart?"   
Magnus prompted himself on his elbows and looked at the beautiful hazel irises he fell in love with. Before he could talk, Alec angled his fingers against Magnus’ prostate, causing him to cry out and look away. Alec leaned forward and licks the shell of the smaller man’s ear. Magnus puts his hands on Alec's chest to ground himself as his prostate was toyed with.  
"Mhmmm...! Alexander! Don’t s-stop!" Magnus almost screams out as his prostate is being abused. Saying nothing, Alec just watches as his husband starts to leak and squirm and unravel beneath him. "A-Alec, please, please!"   
He kissed Magnus’ soft lips, dragging the bottom one out as he pulled away. "Please what?"  
Magnus arches his back and moans almost too loud as Alec begins to pump his slick fingers around his cock. It's slow but perfect.   
"Is this what you wanted?"  
"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck yes!"  
Alec smirked and suddenly removed his hand from Magnus’ cock, earning a whimper of disappointment.   
“Alec? What…”  
He swallowed around Magnus’ cock making Magnus moan intensely.   
"Mm! A-Alexander! I'm -oh fuckkkkkk- I'm cumming, oh God! I'm cumming!"  
Alec didn't stop, despite the warnings.   
Magnus’ orgasm hits like a ton of bricks. His thighs shook in Alec’s large hands as he came, back arched, mouth wide open.  
They kiss and pull each other close.   
“God, I love you.” Magnus whispers against Alec’s lips.   
“I love you too.” Alec replies pulling his husband underneath the covers.


	13. Through life as they know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse in the couples unusual life...

Magnus and Alec are moving the horrible tattered couch out onto the sidewalk. The leaves on the trees around them have turned brown.

*** 

In Alec’s apartment.   
Magnus is decorating the bedroom wall. The shower is running, and steam is pouring out of the bathroom. He goes into the bathroom.   
“Alexander?” He calls.  
But Alec is nowhere to be seen.   
His clothes are in a pile on the floor.   
Magnus turns the water off, shaking his head. 

*** 

In the kitchen, Alec and Magnus are setting the table, preparing for dinner, moving in between the kitchen and the front room. At one point they cross in the doorway and Alec grabs Magnus, spinning him in an unexpected two step, executes a lovely twirl, plants a quick kiss on his forehead, and then continues into the kitchen all in one unbroken stride.   
Magnus smiles brightly, loving this. He lays out the cutlery when he hears a pile of dinner plates shattering on the floor. He knows immediately what has happened. 

Magnus sweeps up the broken plates from around Alec’s vacated clothes.  
He then sits down to eat dinner alone.

*** 

Alec, naked, drifts from an alley. he glances around, shivering. Cases the buildings around him. He then ducks into a doorway across the street. He climbs up the fire escape and is checking the windows to a darkened apartment, finally breaking one. He disappears inside as the bedroom, raiding the wardrobe for clothes. 

*** 

Magnus, in a styled suit with a long black leather skirt, is showing his photographs to a gallery owner who seems very enthusiastic about his work. They shake hands and Magnus beams with excitement. 

*** 

Alec, in an ill-fitting mechanic’s jump suit, is running. A giant dog is chasing after him and he is hopping a fence to get away. Then two men come running after him carrying a pitchfork and a shovel.   
“Get back here, you bastard!” One shouts.   
Alec runs into a shed and the men come in after him.   
They swing open the door and Alec is gone. the only thing remaining is the mechanic’s jump suit. 

***

A beautifully decorated Christmas tree is sitting in the middle of the room. Snow outside the windows.   
Magnus is alone, unwrapping a gift.   
Alec got him a new camera. He smiles but tears fall from his eyes, missing his husband. 

*** 

Two cars smashing together.  
It was the accident, replayed.   
Alec rushes over, putting a blanket over his six-year-old self. He knees down trying to calm the small child down, doing his best to explain who he is.  
“I am you, Alec. We’re the same person. I know you don’t understand but you will... someday.”


	14. Rocky Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a fight...

The Christmas tree bare now, brown, waiting to be tossed out.   
Alec is looking at it. He is shirtless, in jeans. In his hands is a sweatshirt which he pulls on.   
Magnus comes out from the bedroom. He is fully dressed and purposeful. Seeing Alec, he comes to a complete stop. They stare at each other.   
“Oh my god. You’re back.” He sighs in relief.   
“Did I miss Christmas?”  
Magnus nods, “You’ve been gone for two weeks. Are you...are you alright?”  
Alec steps closer to his husband, holding onto his hands, “I-I couldn’t get back. I even got drunk, trying to trigger myself to travel. I wanted to get back to you... I did everything I could think of to get back home… to you.”   
“This is really hard, Alexander. You’re gone all the time.”  
“I know…”   
He doesn’t know what else to say. 

*** 

Magnus gathers up his things for work.   
“You going?” Alec asks, stunned.   
“I’ve got work, Alexander.”   
“But, I just got back.”   
“My life doesn’t just stop every time you disappear, Alec.” He slings on his coat, picking up his bag.   
“I know.” Alec shuffles on his feet, “I’ll just go disappear then…”   
“You know what?” Anger rumbles within Magnus, “I’m not doing this. I can’t live like this!”   
“Mags...”   
Magnus leaves, slamming the door behind him.


	15. The Ticket To Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes it up to Magnus in the most wonderful way....

Magnus is leaving the gallery space.

He sees that Alec is standing across the street. He goes over to him and sits beside him on the public bench.

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Magnus says.

Alec shakes his head, “No, you were right.” He then looks at his watch, “Damn, we’ll never make it home in time.”

“Home in time? For what?”

 

Alec rushes Magnus into a television shop. About twenty televisions are showing various programs.

“Alec, what?”

“We need to watch something.”

He turns his back toward the screens and hands Magnus something.

It’s a lottery ticket.

“Alexander...”

Alec then changes all the TV’s to the local news using a remote control he pulled from his coat pocket.

“Alexander, what did you do?” Magnus is getting nervous… but also curious.

On the television, the local anchors are talking.

A man is beside the lottery draw, **_“And now for tonight’s winning lotto numbers...”_**

Alec whispers to Magnus, “You were right. We need a future. You need an art studio. We have to do something for us.”

**_“The first number is 04”_ **

Magnus looks at his ticket. The first number is ‘04’. 

**_“The second number is 32.”_ **

Again, 32 is on the ticket.

**_“Next is number 12.”_ **

Number 12 is the next number imprinted onto the paper.

**_“And next is 16. And the bonus ball is… 43!”_ **

Magnus looks down at the ticket in his hands. He stares at the numbers. ’04, 32, 12, 16, 43.”

Magnus has a hand over his mouth, “Oh, my god...”

Alec cups Magnus’ jaw, “You have just won ten million dollars.”

Magnus is shocked, “Y-You can’t do that. It’s unethical. It’s cheating.”

“Okay, then, rip it up.”

He goes to rip the paper in two, but Magnus reaches for it, “No!”

Alec chuckles, kissing Magnus’ sweetly. They rest their foreheads against each other’s.

“Magnus, there are a lot of downsides to my condition, but this is not one of them. I pay a big price for what I go through, and so do you. This is the universe’s way of compensating us. I just want to buy you some happiness, some comfort, for the times I’m not around. let me do that. please.”

“You just won me ten million dollars…”

“Yep…”

“I fucking love you, Alexander.” Magnus pulls him into a passionately bruising kiss. They stay like that for many moments, just enjoying the taste of sweet victory.

 


	16. The other one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a house but the house warming party gets a little out of hand....

Magnus and the realtor explore the house.   
Alec walks right to a window facing the backyard and shakes his head.  
He rushes towards his husband, takes his hand saying, “Nope. Not the one.”

In another house, Magnus, Alec, and the realtor wonder around.   
Alec walks right to the window facing the back and grins.  
“We’re home.” He pulls Magnus towards the window, pointing outwards, “See the garage out there?”  
Magnus nods his head.  
“That’s your studio.”  
Magnus shrieks and grabs his husband.

*** 

Alec is cooking in the new kitchen.   
Magnus, Raphael and Catarina are there too, working as surprisingly efficient sous chefs.   
Magnus is putting wine bottles on the counter and grabbing glasses from an overhead rack.  
“Who wants red wine and who wants white?” Magnus asks the group.  
“Red.” Said Raphael and Alec at the same time.   
That made Catarina and Magnus giggle.   
Suddenly there is a huge crashing sound coming from the hallway. Everyone turns.   
They all run out and freeze.   
Alec kneels to the floor holding another Alec who is naked and bleeding. Both Alec’s look at one another piteously.   
The others look on, horrified.  
The nude Alec’s bloody hands are pressing into his stomach. He can barely talk, “T-This is a-all wrong.”  
Magnus shudders, “Where have you come from?”  
Alec no.2 begins convulsing on the floor as if being electrified. His head is shaking violently.   
He yells, “Magnus!”  
Then he disappears from their midst. Only his bloody fingerprints remain, smeared on the floor. Everyone stares at each other. Except Alec, who is very slow and deliberate.  
No one says a word.


	17. Magnus' announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec something.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a bit of mpreg?

Alec and Magnus are sitting on their patio overlooking a beautiful back yard.  
Magnus is still shaking from the earlier encounter.   
“You were shot, Alexander. In the future you’re shot.”  
Alec reaches over to hold his husband’s hand, “For all we know, it was a flesh wound, a minor thing.”   
Magnus tears up, “It didn’t look minor to me.”  
“Mags, there are no guarantees. You know that. We’re all going to die.”  
“Goddamn it, Alexander! Stop acting like nothing happened, like it doesn’t matter! You were young there. You were still young...”   
They sit a moment in silence.   
“Do you know when you’re going to die?” Magnus pleas for an answer.  
“No, of course not… and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”   
“Maybe you could stop traveling. Maybe there’s a cure.”  
“What do you mean, a cure?” Alec scoffs at that.  
Magnus throws his hand up, flustered, “I don’t know. Maybe there’s a drug you can take. If it functions like epilepsy, they take drugs. We need to find someone, something. You need to stop this...”  
Alec sighs heavily, “Stop what, being who I am?”  
“You need to fix it. Because I want you to be around.” Magnus takes a deep breath, “I want you to see our baby grow up.”  
Alec freezes, “Our… Our what?”  
“Our baby.”  
Magnus smiles at him, shyly.   
“Magnus...what? really?”   
He nods. They hug tightly and one of Alec’s strong hands touches his belly.   
“Please, Alexander. Please go and see Dr Kendrick.”   
Alec nods against Magnus’ shoulder, “I don’t know who Dr Kendrick is.”   
“Maybe it’s time you find out.”


	18. cancallation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Miscarriages

Alec is sitting opposite Dr David Kendrick, a hippie-ish sort with a beard and a pierced ear. He’s younger than he expected.   
Kendrick twirling his pencil while Alec is waiting for him to speak.   
“How did you say you found me?” David asks.   
Alec sighs, “When I’m older, I travel back in time to see my husband, when he’s a little boy. And he says mentioned a Dr Kendrick. I found three in the Chicago area, and one was a PHD and one was a proctologist. So, you’re it.”   
“I’m a geneticist.”   
“And I have a genetic anomaly. it’s called chrono-impairment. It’s a term you came up with, apparently. That’s what Magnus says, but of course, now I’ve mentioned it to you, you will call it that, and it’ll be difficult to tell which came first, the chicken or the...egg. That’s the thing about time travel. It’s sort of a mobius strip.”  
Kendrick smiles now, “...Did my students put you up to this? Cause you’re good.”   
Alec stands with an exhausted sigh and leaves without looking back. 

*** 

MEANWHILE 

Magnus is sitting at the same table where he and Alec first ate.   
He is alone, eating Pad Thai, when his chop sticks suddenly fall from his hand.   
He grabs his stomach and sits there a moment, a curious expression on his face. Then his hands rush back to his belly, a look of concern in his eyes.   
A moment later, unexpectedly, he doubles over in pain. As he does so, he reaches down between his legs. A strange look on his face. Magnus raises his hands.   
They are covered in blood.

*** 

The door to a dimly-lit room opens and Alec enters.   
He sees Magnus, who is lying in a hospital bed, half asleep.  
Alec goes to him, holding his hand, “Mags?”   
He hears him and looks up, “It’s gone. I-I lost the baby.”   
“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Alec sits beside him, kissing his forehead. Holding him as he cried.


	19. Dr Kendrick's annalization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec pleads for something....

Dr Kendrick is walking to the parking lot, when Alec approaches him.  
There’s something off with Alec, he’s angry, he’s desperate.  
“Kendrick.”  
Kendrick looks around, a little scared of the man in front of him, “Mr Lightwood, I can’t help you.”  
“You don’t want to help me.”  
He stays silent but Alec does not.  
“My husband had a miscarriage.”  
The doctor’s face softens a little, “I’m very sorry about that but I don’t know how...”  
“Don’t you see? The baby is a traveller, like me, with the same genetic abnormally, and it travelled out of the womb...”  
“Do you realize how insane you sound?”  
Now Alec is even more desperate, “How can I prove it to you? What do you want to know?! You want to know about the future?! I can tell you, because I’ve been there. You want to know how many children you have, you want to know what you die of?” His hand is shaking...  
“Mr Lightwood, let me take you somewhere? There’s a hospital on campus here, and I...”  
Suddenly he stops talking.  
His eyes freeze.  
All of the blood drains from his forehead, his cheeks. He cannot move.  
Alec is no longer standing ten feet away from him.  
The only things left are a rugged pile of clothes, waiting. 

*** 

It is raining outside.  
Alec is sitting with his eight-year-old self in a kitchen.  
They are both eating Oreos and dunking them in their milk.  
“What’s going on?” Little Alec asks.  
“I was with a doctor. I want him to help us.”  
Little Alec swallows the last bit of his cookie before saying, “Does he believe you?”  
Older Alec smiles, “He’s about to, I think.”

***  
Alec is lying on a tray ready to slide into an MRI machine.  
Dr Kendrick is there with some lab assistants, Clary and Maia They are positioning a mirror inside the MRI machine and adjusting it to reflect a T.V monitor in the control room.  
“Okay, everybody, let’s do this.” Kendrick says, “Ready Alec? You’re doing a great thing for science.”  
“I’m doing it for Magnus.”

Alec is shoved into the long metal tube as everyone leaves the room. The machine is turned on. A sudden knocking and banging as the magnetic resonators capture pictures of Alec’s brain. 

Clary is watching the monitor, a very static image of Alec lying motionless inside the tube.  
Suddenly Alec disappears.  
The assistant jumps up panicked and confused and stares into the MRI room. The MRI chamber is empty.  
“Dr Kendrick! He’s gone. He’s just gone!”  
Dr Kendrick doesn’t even look up from a notebook he is jotting on when he says, “Wonderful!”


	20. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Newly pregnant Magnus get the results.... 
> 
> then something horrid happens....
> 
> TW: Miscarriage

It’s Autumn outside.   
Alec and Magnus are sitting with Kendrick who is showing them a sheaf full of test results.  
“The results are back.” Kendrick said.  
The husbands’ look at each other and smile, nervous about what they will hear.   
“Based on the tests we ran, we can affirm, as you suspected, that your brain emits a blast of electromagnetic energy akin to an epileptic’s just at the moment that you...travel. You can see it here.” He shows them the images, “But that’s not going to help you now, with another baby on the way.”   
Magnus puts his hand on his belly.   
“These types of drugs are much too strong for a fetus...”  
Magnus interjects, “We’re eight weeks in. It seems to be going pretty well. Maybe the last miscarriage was just a fluke.”   
Kendrick sighed, “We’re going to find out. We’re going to look at Alec’s genes. A disease that is as...disruptive as Alec’s often appears as a kind of stutter. A bit of code repeated too many times that says, in essence bad news. Huntington’s disease, for instance, is just a bunch of extra cagtriplets on chromosome 4.”  
Magnus speaks up again, “B-but how do you know which...?”  
“Educated guessing. Like any scientific endeavour. We’re going to look at what we call the clock genes. They govern circadian rhythms, keep you in sync with the sun, and they exist in many different types of cells all over the body...” as Kendrick goes on, Magnus holds onto Alec’s hands for dear life. 

*** 

Alec and Magnus are sound asleep.   
But Alec begins to stir.   
Something’s wrong.   
He pulls his hand up to his face. It is bright red.   
He jumps up, turns on the light, and sees Magnus still asleep in a pool of his own blood. For a moment he just sits there, then gently, he wakes his husband, “Mags, sweetheart?”   
Magnus walks up with a sleepy smile, “I was dreaming, Alexander.”   
“Mags wake up. You’re bleeding.”   
Golden eyes flash open, consciousness returns.   
Then the full weight of what is happening slams into him.   
Magnus grabs for his husband and pulls himself up.   
“It’s gone? T-The baby?”   
Alec grabs hold of Magnus and holds him as tightly as he can.   
Magnus starts crying, “No! No, no, Alexander! I-I was dreaming of the baby and us...i-in the meadow!”


	21. Trip back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple argues again and Alec goes back in time.....

Magnus and Alec walk home in silence.   
They pass a little boy sitting on a stoop, watching them.   
“I think we should adopt.” Alec says.   
“No.” Was Magnus’ firm answer.   
“Why not, Mags?”  
“What is wrong with me wanting one normal thing in my life?! One normal everyday occurrence, to bear a child, the child of the man I love. Why can’t I have that?!”  
“I’ve travelled to the future, many times, and I’ve never seen us with a baby…”  
“I don’t want to hear this!” Magnus walks away with his hands in his pockets and tears in his eyes. 

***

The trees are bare, and it is cold.   
Alec stands, wrapping an old sweater around him, as Magnus, now 18, runs down into the meadow toward him.   
“Alexander!” He beams happily.   
The young Magnus notices Alec upset and slightly angry, “You okay, Alexander?”   
“…No.”   
“Did I do something?”  
“No. I just want us to stop fighting.” Alec sat down, somehow exhausted.  
“We’re fighting? Why?”  
“I-I can’t…” Alec has tears in his hazel eyes, “I-It’s my fault!”   
Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, “Shh, it’s going to be okay, Alexander.”   
Alec holds onto the young Magnus, “I-I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You’ll never lose me.”  
They stare at each other. Then kiss.   
It was tender.   
It was beautiful.   
“You’ve never kissed me before.” Magnus breathes out.   
“That’s not true.” Alec grins, “I’ve kissed you many times.”


	22. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up..... then make love....

Magnus is in his studio, making art.   
He is spreading out the slab of pulp with his hands, smoothing it, shaping it with a trowel.   
Alec comes in.   
“Where have you been?”   
“I travelled to the meadow. We… we had our first kiss.”   
Magnus smiles slightly at the happy memory, “That was amazing.”   
They stand in silence for a moment.   
“Listen, Magnus, I know our life is hard… harder then most peoples. I know it was a life you wanted…”   
“What?”   
“You wanted this life. You chose me. You chose this life… with me.”  
“You think I wanted this life? Wanted a husband who disappears without any warning?!” Magnus screams.   
“I know, Mags.” Alec steps forward, collect Magnus’ hands in his, “I never wanted you to feel so much pain… all because of me… I love you. I love you so much.”   
“I love you too, Alexander.” Tears stream down his face.   
“And if you want to try and have a baby again, I will be by your side throughout it all. And – and if we lose it, I’ll still be by your side. Through it all.”   
They kiss passionately.   
“Make love to me, Alexander.”   
Alec pulls him close, lifting him up so Magnus’ legs can wrap around his waist, “With pleasure.”   
The desk will have to do.  
Alec finds himself divested of his jacket only moments later with his shirt open. Magnus runs his hands over the muscular chest. Feeling the light tingling of the hairs that showered it.  
Alec stops him mid-way to get rid of his paint-stained top and admire just how delicious the smaller man looks. Alec curses under his breath as he draws Magnus into another heated kiss, all tongues and teeth and red-hot desire.   
They get lost in each other’s mouths. The hotness of their bodies increasing fast as they both rip the remaining clothing off their bodies. They both smirk against one another's lips, Magnus gasps feeling Alec’s fingers around his hard cock, giving it a couple of strokes. Magnus then drops to his knees, smiling innocently.   
They share a heated look before Magnus dives in, palms warm as his mouth travel across the length of his husband, his eagerness bleeding into each and every teasing touch of his tongue. And even more so in the way he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks.  
Alec hisses, white-knuckling the edge of the desk with one hand while the other loses itself in the strands of dark hair on top of Magnus’ head.   
Magnus finally finds himself with his nose deep in Alec's pubic hair, the time traveller’s impressive length all the way down his throat as it squeezes spasmodically around it.   
“Fuck, Mags.”   
“Fuck me.” Magnus whimpers out, “Alex-Alexander, please!”   
Alec pulls him into a hot, steamy kiss. Immediately, his warm tongue slips into his mouth, claiming every, single inch of it.  
“Mags,” Alec breathes between kisses, pulling his tongue back into his own mouth. As he does this, one of his hands gropes Magnus’ behind. Hard. It made Magnus whine. The shorter man looks into his husband’s eyes and grabbed his cock again between the small space now separating them.  
Alec growls, which drives Magnus even crazier.  
“Mags,” he says again,” you won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”  
Magnus gasps, moans and whimpers all at the same time in response.   
Alec smirks and takes Magnus right back up against the wall. Their lips and tongues lock in another battle.  
It’s not long until Alec’s balls slap against Magnus’ ass, over, and over, and over. His thick tip bumps into that gorgeous spot inside with every, strong thrust.   
“Fuck! Fuck, oh A-Alec!” Magnus can’t stop moaning. He is screaming to the heavens. Especially when Alec pulls one of Magnus’ legs up over his shoulder, making his cock push in deeper, “Oh! Al-Alec! Fuck me, Alexander!”   
“Magnus,” Alec growls between moans.  
Magnus moans back.  
The taller man fists Magnus’ hair and yanks it making him moan louder.   
They come together.   
Magnus collapses to the muscular chest, panting heavily.   
“Wow.”   
Alec chuckles at the statement.


	23. Announcment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has been weird for a few days.... what is up with him...

Three weeks later: 

Alec comes in with groceries.   
After a moment, Magnus joins him. They silently unload the groceries, doing that familiar domestic dance, moving around each other to put things away.   
Alec stops and watches his husband.   
“What’s up with you?” He asks.  
Magnus stops, “What?”  
“You’re acting weird. You’ve been weird for the last week.”  
After a long beat, Magnus says, “I’m pregnant, Alexander.”   
“Really?”   
Magnus nods.   
They embrace in a hug.   
“I love you, Mags.” They kiss then reality sinks into Alec, “If we lose it…”   
With a single finger, he pressed Alec’s lips shut, “From this moment on, we are not fighting. We are not getting excited. If stress is what causes the traveling, we are going to make sure that this baby has the most serene gestation on the planet.”  
Alec nods in assent, “Of course. Whatever you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave A Comment ! :3


	24. Start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby stuff.....

They are in a doctor’s office.   
Magnus laying on a chair with Alec smiling over his shoulder, clutching onto his hand.   
They are looking at an ultrasound of their baby on a monitor above the exam table.  
“Congratulations, eighteen weeks and perfectly healthy.” The doctor informs.   
Relief is the first thing the husbands feel. They kiss lovingly, grinning.   
“Oh, I can see the sex. Do you want to know?” Doc asks.   
Magnus and Alec look at each other.   
Magnus nods, “Yes, please.”  
“It’s a boy.”   
“A Boy?!” Alec exclaims, kissing over Magnus’ face.   
The new-found parents look at the image, the little heart beating on the monitor.

*** 

Six months Later:

Magnus is very pregnant now, lying on the bed, looking at a book of baby names.   
“What about Elliot? That’s a pretty name.” He flicks through, “Or Tyler?”   
Alec is shaving in the bathroom next door, just in viewing distance.   
“I like Elliot. Not too sure about ‘Tyler’ though.” He rinses his face and sees his hands are shaking. He starts to fall backward. The razor clatters to the ground. Alec is gone.  
Magnus watches and sadly sighs.


	25. The future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to the future and sees someone new....

Alec is suddenly hiding behind a woolly mammoth that is being stalked by a group of plaster Neanderthals. He runs to the janitors office to get some clothes.   
He puts on a janitor’s outfit and exits the door saying “maintenance”.   
He sees a group of children looking at a diorama with their teacher.   
Then, to his amazement, one of the boys turns and looks directly at him. The boy has an amazed look in his eyes.   
He calls out, “Daddy?”   
Alec freezes.   
“Daddy!” The boy breaks from the group and runs over to him, hugging him with all his might. Everyone is staring at them.   
The teacher hurries over.   
“Max, who is this?” She asks.   
“He’s my daddy.”  
“Max,” The teacher puts on a soft voice, “Your daddy died. You know that.”   
Alec is speechless. Max is looking at him.   
“I-I’m his uncle. it’s alright.” Alec makes up, “I look a lot like his father, so he sometimes call me ‘daddy’ by mistake.”   
The teacher nods in a sympathetic way before turning to the child, “Max, you need to stay with the group. If your uncle would like to join us...”   
Max takes Alec’s hand.   
They follow the group, but lag behind...   
Alec can’t stop looking at his son.   
His son!  
He gasps, “This the first time I’ve ever met you.”  
Max giggle, “Well, it’s nice to meet you… I guess.”   
“How old are you?”   
“Ten.”   
“How old were you...when I died?” Alec mutters the last bit.   
Max doesn’t look at him, staring at the floor, “Five.”   
“...five?” Alec is devastated. Five? Only five?   
Max starts to tear up, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you.”  
“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Alec reassures, “I’ve never travelled past my own life before.”   
“You told me it started after you saw me for the very first time, when I was still in mama’s belly.”   
Mama?   
Magnus!   
“How is your… Mama?”   
Max sighs, “He’s okay. Sad though.”   
While trying to keep it together, “And what about you? Tell me about you. How is school? What are you learning?”   
“Not learning much at school. But I read all the time. I’m reading about Magic and Mama and I are reading about demon hunters.”   
“Demon hunters?”   
Max nods excitedly, “Mama includes you in the bedtime stories sometimes. He used to tell me that you were not dead but just gone to fight demons and will be back soon.”   
Alec stood silently.   
Max broke the silence, “I heard grandma sing. It was beautiful.”   
Alec is stunned.   
“You went...? You time travelled and saw my mom?”   
“Mama says you and I are exactly alike. Except Dr Kendrick says I am a prodigy because I can go exactly where I like.”  
“You can control it? When you leave and when you come back?”  
Max nods.   
“I saw you and mama walking in the street. You walked right by me.”   
Alec gapped, “You did?”   
“You were arguing.”   
“I’ll bet,” Alec then looked at his son, “Oh god, Max, I am so happy to meet you. So happy.”   
“Me too daddy.”   
They hug but soon Alec’s hands start to shake.   
“I’ve got to go.” Alec says.   
“I love you, daddy.” They hug again.   
“I love you too, little man.”   
Alec then starts to disappear.   
Max is now standing alone.


	26. Everything will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Magnus about the special encounter...

Magnus is still in the bed, looking at the baby book, when Alec comes in from the bathroom.   
“That was a long shave.” Magnus tries to joke.   
“Mags, I just met Max.” Alec grins.  
“Max...?”  
“Our son. We named him Max.”   
“Y-You met him?” He clutches onto his stomach with his mouth in a shocked ‘O’.   
“In the future. He was 10. He is so smart...so perfect. You’re going to love him so much.”   
“Oh my god. We have a son, Alexander.” Magnus reaches for his husband and they hold each other close, “W-What does he look like?”   
“He has your eyes. Golden and beautiful. You’re thin lips but my shaggy dark hair.”   
Magnus lets tears of joy fall down his cheeks, “Oh, god. Alexander.”   
They smile at each other, like excited kids on Christmas morning.   
“It’s all going to be alright.”   
This reminds Alec of Max’s comment. That he would be dead by the time he is five. But he is not going to spoil this moment. It’s just a brief shadow, passing across his face.   
“Yes. It’s all going to be fine.” 

*** 

A nurse is pushing Magnus in a wheelchair to a birthing room.   
Alec is hurrying just behind them.   
“Alexander!!” Magnus calls out.   
“I’m right here, sweetheart.”  
“Stay where I can see you!!!”   
Alec scurries to his side and takes his hand.

Magnus is in the hospital delivery room surrounded by his doctor, nurses, and Alec. He is panting heavily.   
Alec looks back over his shoulder... trying to get a glimpse of his son.  
Magnus screams out, he is pushing...  
The doctor speaks up, “Keep pushing. He’s coming. He’s almost here.”   
Magnus pushes and yells louder.   
Then… at 4.34 pm on Tuesday 15th November, Max comes crying into the world.


	27. Max Lightwood-Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's life …..

Max was walking for the first time, his parents are on the floor, clapping and encouraging him to come. 

*** 

Max, now three, running around with Alec chasing him. Both of them laughing hysterically. 

***

Max , now four, holding up a book titled, “Warlocks – A picture book”. He waves it around excitedly. Magnus smiles brightly, sitting down beside his son and begins to flick through the book with Max.

*** 

Now they were in the kitchen.   
Magnus is taking a birthday cake out of a bakery box. He sets a candle in the shape of a five in the centre of the cake.  
Banners saying ‘Happy 5th Birthday Max!’ are strung up all over the house.   
Alec looks at one of the banners it, knowing what it signifies to him. He takes a deep breath and smiles at Magnus.   
Magnus then catches a glimpse out the window.   
Max is playing with another little boy who was a little older, about ten. They are making a snowman. “Alexander are the guests already arriving?”   
“No. Not yet.”   
“Then who is that, playing with Max?”   
Alec looks over and smiles, “That’s Max.”   
Magnus rolls his eyes, “Yes, but who’s with Max?”  
“Mags, it’s your son. They’re both your son. He’s time traveling.”   
Magnus gasps and takes Alec’s hand.   
They watch the boys from a distance. After a moment, both Maxs look up and see their parents. They wave.  
The husbands look at each other.   
Alec looks concerned, “Is it too weird?”   
“No. I think it’s kind of...magical.”   
They kiss.   
The sound of the door opening causes them to turn. Little five-year-old Max is coming in. He seems a little disturbed, quiet.  
Magnus smiles a little, “Where’s the other Max?”   
“Gone.” Was the one-word answer.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
“No.”   
Little Max walks by them and into his room not saying another word.


	28. Max tells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells his mama something important....

Family and friends are gathered around, among them Cat and Raphael.   
Max listens as they all sing happy birthday to him. He blows out the candle.  
Magnus, smiling, clapping, his smile turns to a slight frown as she sees that Max is still upset… on the verge of tears.   
Max goes over to Alec and hugs him tightly. Alec gets on his knees and whispers something in Max’s ear. It seems to cheer him. He runs off to play with his friends.   
Magnus comes over to Alec with alarm on his face, “What was that?”   
“What was what?” Asked Alec when he stood up again.   
“Why is Max upset?”  
“He’s fine. He just felt sad for a minute. He’s a very unusual boy.”   
Magnus gives him a look.  
“What does he know, Alexander?”   
Alec’s palms began to sweat as he came up with something, “Magnus. Don’t create something out of nothing, He’s fine.”   
He pulls the smaller man in a hug of comfort. Magnus is still unsure, and his entire body is filled with fretfulness. 

*** 

Magnus is dressing Max in his jammies, combing out his hair from a bath.   
“Did you have a nice birthday?”   
“Yes, mama.”   
Magus sighed as he saw the hurt in his son’s eyes, “I saw you hug daddy. I thought maybe you were crying.”  
Max gets silent.  
“Honey, if something’s bothering you, you can always tell mama.” Magnus tells him.  
Max shakes his head, “No I can’t.”   
“And why not?”  
“Because daddy told me not to.”  
Magnus sits back on his heels a little.   
“And you love daddy…”   
Max is starting to get teary again. He nods.   
“Well, I love daddy too…. But sometimes...he can be wrong. And keep secrets that he shouldn’t keep.” Max is looking at him, “Do you want to tell mama what it is?” Max nods. “Then it’s alright if you do. I won’t tell daddy that you told me.”  
Max takes a deep breath, “Daddy’s going to die.”  
Magnus goes white.   
“A-And how do you know this?”  
“Max told me.” Max said referring to his future self.   
Magnus swallows thickly, unable to move.   
Max continues, “H-He told me that daddy would die when I was five years old.”  
This hits Magnus hard and he struggles to masks it. Magnus suddenly hugs his son, desperate and in need to calm the nervous anxiety rushing through him.


	29. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus pleads Alec......

Alec is sitting at a desk, working at his computer. Magnus enters and sits down on a chair, facing him.  
“How does it happen, Alec?”  
Alec looks up from his screen, “How does what happen?”   
“Max told me you die when he’s five years old.”   
“Mags...we don’t know for sure...”  
“Don’t do that.” Magnus commands angrily, “You have to tell me what you know. Now.”  
Alec sighs, “I don’t know any more than you know. It hasn’t happened yet.”  
“T-The day y-you fell into our hallway, you were shot.”  
“That could be anything...”  
Tears come into Magnus’s eyes, “But that’s it, isn’t it? You get shot?”  
Alec replies honestly, “I don’t know. I wish I knew more...”  
“You can control it! Stop travelling! Max can do it so that means whatever you two have, you can control it.”   
“I’m not like Max, I can’t control it like him. I can’t will myself through in time...”  
“M-maybe he can teach you!”   
“I-I don’t…”  
“Please, Alec!” Magnus pleads, “Please.”   
“What if, what if I find myself in this place where I’m going to be shot and I...I change it. What will happen? What if I get shot...somewhere in the past? It might undo everything. I might never meet you. Max might never be born.” They are staring at each other. Alec continues, his voice soft, “Listen to me, Mags, I would not change one single moment of the life I’ve led. Not even my mother’s death. Not anything. Because I’ve come to realize, despite all the pain and the loss and the...times of unhappiness... I love my life. I love you. I love my son. And given the chance, I would change... nothing.”   
Magnus hears this, and he lets it sink in. He takes his husband’s hands.   
Magnus puts their foreheads together. He whispers to Alec, “Just promise me. Promise, that when you get there, and you realize this is the moment...that you will try to stop it. That you will try to save yourself. Will you do that?”   
Tears are streaming down Magnus’ face.  
Alec kisses him tenderly, “Yes. I promise.”


	30. Can't run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds Alec in a horrible condition and takes him to the hospital.....

Max and Magnus are working in the garden.   
Wild spring flowers dot the grass.   
Max asks, “Where’s daddy?”  
“He disappeared this morning.”   
Max frowns, suddenly sad, “Do you think he went to the meadow?”   
“He’ll be back soon, I’m sure.” Magnus reassures.  
They then hear a scream from inside the house. It was high-pitched and haunting. 

Magnus runs inside, with Max trailing behind, and finds Alec lying in the hallway, shivering, his body white and cold. He can barely speak and completely naked.   
“M-Mags.”   
Magnus takes one look at him and runs for the phone.   
Max rushes to his father and kneels down beside him as Magnus dials ‘911’.

*** 

Alec is lying in a hospital emergency room covered in blankets that are flapping with his shivering body while a resident is examining him.   
The resident nurse is clearly confused, “I’ve never seen anything like this. How on earth did you get hypothermia in April?”  
Alec is chattering too powerfully to speak.   
Magnus puts a hand over his mouth, “Will he be all right?”  
The resident answers, “We need to warm him up, raise his core temperature. Then we’ll see.”  
They make Magnus leave the room. 

Now in the hallway.   
Magnus can hear Alec’s screams of pain. 

Magnus is sitting with Catarina. Raphael is at home babysitting Max.   
“It’s going to be okay, Magnus.” Cat says while holding onto his hand.  
Dr Kendrick comes in and joins them.  
“I just spoke with the attending physician.” Dr Kendrick said, “It’s going to be okay, Magnus. They saved Alec’s foot.”  
Magnus breathed out all the air that was trapped in his lungs, “Oh, thank god. thank god.”  
Dr Kendrick smiled sadly, “But he won’t be able to use it for a while. He’ll be in a wheelchair for a few months.”  
“N-No way. That’s no good. He has to be able to walk, to run. If-If he can’t run...that’s how he survives.” Magnus babbles, terror overwhelming him.


	31. Grandma's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Max sing....

Alec lies in bed curled up.   
The door opens, and Max comes in, holding his teddy bear. He walks past a wheelchair to go over to his father who smiles weakly when he sees Max.   
Max climbs into bed with him.   
Alec reaches out to hug his son.   
“Daddy?” Max mutters tiredly.   
“Hmm?”  
“Are you dying?”  
Alec shakes his head, “No.”  
“Are you going to have to be in a wheelchair forever?”  
The large man pauses, “I’m not sure.”  
They cuddle each other close.  
Alec tells Max, “Things are happening fast now, Max. I’m travelling a lot, it might be the drugs they’re giving me for the pain. I don’t understand everything I see.”  
“That happens to me too.”  
Alec’s hands begin to shake, making Max cry out, “T-try to stay, daddy.”  
“How do you do it? How do you stay?”   
“When I feel like I’m going. I sing. I sing to myself.”   
“What do you sing?”   
Max answers, “The song grandma used to sing to you.”   
Alec tears up, “Let’s sing then...”  
They begin to sing the Spanish lullaby, but soon after the first verse, Alec’s voice cuts out.   
Max sits up.   
Alone.  
Max lets the tears fall as he finishes the song.


	32. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec witnesses something.....

Alec has materialized in the bushes, naked.  
He can hear people in the neighbourhood banging pots and shouting, ‘happy new year!’ while firecrackers go off.  
A burst of red fireworks explodes in the distant sky.  
He sees Magnus sitting alone on the porch. He looks sad.  
A tear falls down his face making the eyeliner he put on drip with the water.  
Then, someone calls him, with urgency... “Magnus!” he runs in.  
Alec pulls himself up with the help of some hedges, unable to move his legs. He looks through the window.  
What he sees makes his heart stop.  
He sees himself lying naked on the living room floor. His stomach is blown open. Blood is everywhere. Magnus kneels at his side. People in New Year’s Eve party hats are gathering around him, looking down in shock.  
Max is screaming, crying, trying to keep the terror at bay.  
Alec’s hand presses against the window, watching as his family cries over his dying body… and then...his hand is gone, leaving only the imprint there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, I know.. and a little sad but *shrugs*


	33. Picking the Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some snippets of the Lightwood-Bane Christmas...

Alec is wheeling himself in his chair over to Max, who is kneeling at a door, working on how to pick a lock.   
Alec sees this and smiles, “No, you need to feel it. It will tell you when to twist. Stop trying to force it. Go with the flow.” He advices.   
Years of burglary and robberies, he’s a bit of an expert in the whole, ‘pick the locks with a pin’ thing.   
The little boy works at it some more and then suddenly they hear the tumblers move. The door unlocks.  
Alec proudly smiles, “That’s my boy.” 

*** 

Magnus brings out a finished meal to his husband and son. He puts it in front of them and serves some to each plate.   
Cautiously, Alec takes his first bite. Magnus looks at him expectantly. Alec smiles.   
“This is good. This is really good. It’s terrific, Magnus.” Alec gleams.  
Magnus kisses him in gratitude.   
When suddenly Max jumps from the table and looks out the window.   
He exclaims excitedly, “Look everyone, it’s snowing!”  
Magnus smiles lovingly at his son and husband, “Maybe we’ll have a white Christmas after all.”

*** 

Magnus and Max are decorating the top of a lovely Christmas tree.  
Alec, in his wheelchair is working on the bottom branches.   
“Can we open the presents tonight?” Max asks.   
Magnus smiles, “What presents? Santa doesn’t come until after you’re asleep.”  
Max grins shyly, “I’ve already looked in the closet. I’ve see the presents.”   
Magnus gapes, “Closet? Max Lightwood-Bane, that closet was locked!”   
Max looks at Alec, who looks strangely proud of his little thief.   
But seeing his husband’s scowl, Alec turns serious towards his son, “Christmas is in the morning. That’s the rule. No presents on Christmas eve.”


	34. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that changed everything for Magnus and Alec......

It’s New Year’s Eve.   
The house is full of guests all wearing party hats.   
Dr Kendrick is there, and so is Cat and Raphael. Max is running around tooting a horn and making lots of noise. 

Alec wheels into the living room then pauses. He sees the room laid out before him. It reminds of something...the image he had of himself, dying; the only thing missing is his own body, lying bleeding on the floor.   
He wheels over to the bar, where Raphael is getting a drink.   
“Hey, Raphael. Let’s go outside.” Alec says.  
Raphael looks confused, “It’s cold out there.”  
“You’re getting soft in your old age.” Alec jokes making the other man chuckle, “Just for a minute.”   
Raphael shrugs and wheels him outside. 

“What’s up, Alec?”  
“Just...thanks for everything. You’ve been the best.”   
Raphael scowls slightly, “What the hell are you saying?”  
Alec takes a deep breath, “Something...might happen tonight… And I wanted to tell you...I know I’ve been a pain in the ass every now and then, but it’s been great. It’s been really great.”  
Raphael looks at him, unable to speak.   
Suddenly Magnus appears at the door with a blanket.   
“Are you guys crazy?” He gasps at the cold, “Alexander, put this on.”  
Alec excepts the blanket before turning to Raphael, “Can you give us a second?”  
Raphael, tears welling in his eyes, leans over and hugs Alec then leaves.   
“What was that about?” Magnus says in wonder.  
“Magnus...it’s time.”  
“What?”  
“This is the night. I saw it. I-I travelled here, a few months ago.”  
Magnus’ eyes fill up with tears, “Alec, no.”  
Alec pulls him on his lap, covering them both with the blanket.   
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let me invite all these people?” Magnus mutters.  
“I didn’t want you to be alone.”  
“Alec. You’re going to stop it. Right? You’re going to...do whatever you can do...”  
“I will.”  
Magnus looks in his eyes, “I’m scared.”  
Alec kisses him. They hear people shouting. Alec looks up. Red burst of fireworks goes off in the sky. “I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” Alec whispers.   
Magnus is crying, not caring of his smudged makeup, “I love you too, Alexander.”   
Alec’s hands begin to shake.   
Then he disappears.   
Magnus sits there, alone in the wheelchair.   
Holding desperately onto Alec's sweater.   
The tears never stopping.


	35. Gunshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes back and sees a familiar face but feels a familiar pain....

Alec, naked and disoriented, is in the meadow.   
Magnus’ meadow.  
It is cold and there is snow on the ground. He does not have the use of his legs. He is looking for the clothes Magnus usually leaves for him, instead he sees... a deer, staring at him. It is majestic and beautiful.   
He hears Magnus’s father and family friend, approaching...   
Asmodeus speaks up, “It was over here. Where the hell is it?”   
Then, Alec sees something else, his eyes go wide...   
Magnus, at six years old, is walking toward the deer. He does not see Alec. He’s holding some of his father’s clothes, folded up. Magnus smiles, reaching out to the deer to pet it.   
Asmodeus’ voice is closer now, “I can’t see it…”   
Alec sees the deer starting to move. And the bulky silhouette of Asmodeus, through the grass. He sees him raise his rifle.  
“No, no, Magnus!”   
Alec moves in the grass, trying to reach him. He jumps up on his unsteady feet, closing in.   
Then…   
The trigger is pulled.   
The gun shot is so loud.   
The deer runs off.   
Magnus, alarmed, runs away, dropping the clothes.   
Asmodeus looks in through the grass, trying to find his kill.   
There is nothing there but a mass of blood on the white trampled snow and a mans footprint.


	36. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy happens..... Magnus takes the blow.....

Alec’s naked wounded body is on the floor. His stomach is blown open and blood is everywhere.   
People in New Year’s Eve party hats are gathering around him, looking down in shock. Fireworks are exploding in the distance.   
“M-Magnus.” Alec whimpers.  
Magnus kneels down beside his husband.   
“I-I tried...”  
“Alexander don’t talk.” He strokes Alec’s hair in comfort. Tears streaming.   
Dr Kendrick pulls the red blanket off the couch and comes rushing over to cover Alec’s wound.  
“I-I love you...” Alec tells the love of his life.  
“Alexander...”  
Alec looks up and sees his son staring at him.   
“Max...Max.”   
The little boy crouches beside his dad, stroking his forehead. Alec looks back at Max and Magnus. Outside they hear firecrackers and the sounds of horns blaring and people cheering. His eyes follow the sounds to the window... and sees the frosted handprint of the other Alec evaporating there.   
He was dying.   
But he didn’t feel pain.  
He just watched his family cry over him as the life fell out of him. 

*** 

The shades are drawn, and Magnus is in his room. He lays there, looking at the ceiling in one of Alec’s large sweaters.   
Max comes in and lies beside his mama.   
“It’s okay, mama. He’ll be back someday.”  
They hug each other close as Magnus cries in his son’s hair. The same hair Alec has. Messy, dark. Even the smell is similar, making Magnus cry harder.


	37. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter !

Max, eight-years-old, is playing with two friends in the meadow.   
They are hitting a whiffle ball with a bat, running around, playing baseball. The ball rolls into bushes. Max runs to get it, and... then...he stops... Alec stands at the other end of the meadow with the ball in his hand.   
“Daddy?”   
Alec hears the name and his head swivels in his direction. Their eyes meet.   
For a moment they don’t move. Then Max’s face exploding in a huge smile and runs toward him.  
“Daddy!! I knew I’d see you again. I knew it.”  
Alec holds his son close, “Max. When is this? How old are you?”  
“I’m eight.”  
“Your mama still leaves clothes here? After all these years?”  
“He says you never know.” Max is looking at him, “Daddy, this is Rose and Lee. My friends.”   
They are staring at Alec like he is a ghost.   
“Run back to the house, you guys. Tell my mama he’s here. Tell him to come!” Max exclaims and watches as the children run off towards the house. 

Alec and Max sit on the log. The same log where he and Magnus had sat so many times before.   
Max looks at his father, “Tell me the story. Of how you and mama met.”  
“Doesn’t he tell you?”  
“He does, but not as good as you do.”   
Alec smiles, “Well, it was right here. In this meadow. And one fine day your mama, who is only a tiny thing, goes out to the clearing and there is a man there…”   
“With no clothes.” Max giggles.   
“With not a stitch on him.” Alec chuckles, “And after your mama gives him a blanket he happens to be carrying, the man explains to him that he is a time traveller, and for some reason, your mama believes him.”  
“Because it’s true.”   
They suddenly hear Magnus calling, breathless, at a distance.  
“Alec?! Alexander?!”   
Alec rises watching his husband run towards him.   
Alec’s hands start to shake, “No, I-I think I’m going...”  
Max shakes his head, “No, daddy, sing!”   
The father and son begin to sing the song Maryse used to sing to Alec when he was little. The Spanish lyrics feeling warm on their tounges.   
Magnus is pushing through the trees, trying to get there, “Alexander!” 

The collide in an almost violent hug. Magnus’ hands fisting Alec’s shirt. Tears streaming. They fall to the floor, holding each other.   
“A-Alexander…”   
“Shh, I’ve got you.”   
They kiss with all they have.   
While resting their forehead against each other’s, Magnus whispers, “I love you.”   
Alec smiles, “I love you too.”   
“You’ll come back, won’t you? You’ll come back to me.”   
“I always do, don’t I?”  
They kiss again.   
But when they pull apart, Alec disappears. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :3  
> I really hope you liked it...   
> Please leave Kudos, a comment and bookmark this story. 
> 
> Also please leave suggestions and prompts for future fics. Bye :3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment :3


End file.
